


A Collection of Sanders Sides Prompts

by TiredPanAndNotAFan (orphan_account)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 16:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21341503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TiredPanAndNotAFan
Summary: i saw someone else make one of these, and i have so many ideas that I will never elaborate on that i'm dumping them here. Fic prompts for people who can write those. idk what i'm doing
Kudos: 6





	1. The First Set (what I came up with at 11:30 at night)

  * Logan secretly listens to ABBA music. One of the sides catches him.

  * Remus does _not_ like baths. 

  * Patton gets turned into a golden retriever. The others have to deal with it.

  * Remus nurses a baby abandoned raccoon back to health and keeps it as a pet, much to the other's dismay.

  * Prohibition era: Deceit and Remus co-own a speak-easy. Using their combined skills, they keep the best bar in town, and keep it meticulously under the radar.

  * Deceit and Roman secretly co-own a pet lizard.

  * Deceit and Roman fuse, but it's unstable. Their trait is self-indulgence.

  * Deceit and Roman fuse, and it's stable! His trait is Theatre.

  * Virgil gets into an argument with a cat. You can decide whether he understands it or not.

  * Logan is an Elder God. His prophets are Deceit and Remus.

  * Patton goes swimming with his friends! They see the scars on his legs.

  * Remus does not have bones.

  * Virgil writes mushy-gushy love songs and Roman finds out.

  * Thomas wakes up with feathers. Time to figure out what the f*ck is up

  * Remus reaaaaally likes it when Logan goes on tangents

  * Virgil has a pet tarantula. Logan is fascinated.

  * Patton steals Logan's jam


	2. Another Collection, soulmates edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bored. soulmates  
these might not necessarily be connected to Sanders Sides but whatever babes

When you cry, the tear streaks show up as rivulets of color on your soulmate's face, or wherever else the tears land. Virgil cries a lot.

Soulmate timer AU except for the timer shows up when you meet your soulmate and counts down to their death. Logan, a boy with leukemia at St. Jude's, meets Patton, who has a brain tumor. Logan's timer will reach zero in exactly one year and two months.

Everyone has a tattoo of eyes somewhere on their body. they the same color of their soulmate's eyes. They reflect whatever their soulmate's eyes are doing, e.x. when your soulmate blinks the tattoo blinks, when they cry the tattoo cries, etc.

you can taste whatever your soulmate is eating. Roman tastes blood.

LAMP/Calm: Everyone has a puzzle piece on their wrist that signifies themselves. It is usually colored in with your favorite color or some image that summarizes you. Next to this puzzle piece is your soulmate's piece or pieces. When you meet your soulmate(s) they connect. Roman, Logan, Virgil, and Patton have four pieces each, and inadvertently meet all at the same time by running into each other, literally.

Your soulmate's kinks are listed out on your upper arm.

Everyone has a list on the inside of their wrist. This list says your soulmate's name, when they die, how they die, whether or not you were there, and what you were doing. Virgil's says: "Roman [last name]. December 6th, 20xx. Car crash. Yes. Driving the other car."

Same AU as last one, but Logan has three separate death dates written on his wrist for one person.

Remus is soulmates with Deceit. Roman is soulmates with Logan. Remus and Logan fall in love, while Roman and Deceit fall in love.

Merfolk/siren AU where your soulmate's scale color is your gill color


End file.
